


Universal experience of Christmas

by Soraofuranus



Series: Christmas fics from 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans have something like christmas, Baking, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Gen, It doesnt go well, Keith never celebrated christmas before, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Maybe thet have religion their to?, Mistletoe, Pining Lance (Voltron), Ugly Holiday Sweaters, but they have fun, dont look to into it, im sorry, keith and lance centrc, neither of them can bake, technically its not mistletoe but oh well, why? idk to celebrate alteas founding?, you can see where thats going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraofuranus/pseuds/Soraofuranus
Summary: The paladins work out its December 24th, so Shiro decides as a way to cheer them up they'll celebrate. Lancer learns that Keiths never celebrated Christmas and forces him to partake in his traditions.And hunk cries at the murder of his kitchen.(a Christmas fic for one of my fav fandoms)
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Christmas fics from 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Universal experience of Christmas

“Technically, it's the 24th of December where we to be on earth,” Lance spoke to pidge as they entered the dining table, drawing attention of the others to the latecomers.

“Wait its Christmas eve? Man, that means we’ve been up here for almost 8 moths… god I miss my family” Hunk said, his tone saddening at the end.

“Don’t be sad hunk, you’ve got us for now, and don’t forget, we end this quick and we get to return to them, and let them know how we protected not just them, or earth, but the universe.” Shiro comforted, knowing how if the others got too wrapped up in missing their families, it would put a dent in the presented perfect way to cheer them all up. “And since its Christmas eve, why not celebrate Christmas here? I’m sure we can find some things that resembles our normal stuff around the castle?”

“Pardon me paladins, but whats a Christmas eve? Or a Christmas? Clearly its a day for you but that’s all I’ve gathered” Alura asked, Coran quick to follow his princes in the questioning.

“Well Christmas, as we know it, is really a time for all our family to gather together, with decorations and sleepovers, and large hugs” Lance started,

“And for me, it’s about the presents me and my family exchanged, though ours were rather strange and normally tech related like the time Mat made me an icecream launcher that we used to wrech are old school with- most families don’t get that sort of thing though. Normally its things like art supplies or clothes” Pidge said as they sat down, quickly grabbing the plat hunk was handing her who then started talking.

“And my family always goes all out on the food. A large turkey, with roast potatoes and veg like carrots and peas and bruclesprouts, pigs in blankets and gammon- and deserts have so many cakes. Not to mention we make gingerbread houses- one each and keep the worst looking one for ourselves, normally it’s my mum Candices who we keep and give mine and my other mums to a charity nearby, something to thank them for feeding our homeless, along with a bunch of cookies for them to hand out.”

“For me, it’s about going out and helping charities, buying kids in foster homes presents, working at food banks on Christmas, whether on my own or with friends. Don’t have much family, died a couple of years ago, so that’s how I enjoy it” added Shiro, getting up to collect the empty plates and pass them into the kitchen.

“Though Christmas as a whole is a holiday where we give gifts to others, eat special foods, have had decorations like evergreen trees, holly and mistletoe, tinsel, reefs, bells- again that’s a modern perspective, the original is a messy topic” Lance finished, going to stare at the Alteans, Coran being quick to respond 

“Oh, sounds similar- though whats an evergreen tree? Similar to an everlivingcrystal I assume?- to our holiday called Althorius, Named after the founding of Altea some thousand years ago, namely Althor the 1st, as you can guess. I’m sure theirs some decorations in the castle, ill go look for them hmm? We probably won’t have times for gifts though unfortunately” With that, the orange-haired man sped off, Shiro running after him in hopes of helping. 

Hunk and pidge agreed to inform Alura more about the traditions and upon her request the ‘ tricky past of Christmas’ leaving just Keith and Lance.

“You never said what you did for Christmas” Lance stated, staring directly at the other, crystal blue, almost glowing with unnamed emotions. 

“Nothing to say I suppose never celebrated Christmas. To dad it was a bunch of stupidity since he’s always got the family he wants with him, then the rest didn’t exactly care enough about it” the response shocked lance, how anyone could not celebrate he didn’t know, but also Keith mentioning more of his past than just, it was troubled and didn’t have a permanent home.

At that moment Lance decided it was now his mission to make this the best first Christmas anyone could celebrate. Even if it was in space and he only had 5 minutes to prepare, he could do this. Had to do this. Didn’t think he could live with himself if he didn’t.

“Well then, better let me show you what you’ve been missing out on” He quickly grabbed a blubbering Keith, Who was now trying to escape the tight grip the other had on his wrist and dragged him to his room. While Keith was trying to make up excuses, most involving training- Lance didn’t know how Keith managed to basically only think about that 24/7- Lance was searching his draws for the sweaters he’d knitted out of stress. It was dumb, he knew it, but it made him feel closer to his family, and Christmas jumpers tend to have hard, complex designs. Especially the ones made by Lance. 

He quickly chucked a red themes jumper, a large grey cat with an oversized Christmas hat and Santa themed boots on the front, at the black-haired man while throwing on one of his own with a dolphin in a Santa hat instead.

“What the hell are these.”   
“Christmas sweaters dude, knitted them myself”  
“I’m not wearing this, id rather be hit by one of Hagar’s spells”  
“Um rude, ill have you know that that’s one of the best designs I’ve ever done, now put it one, lets hand these ones out to the others so we can all be matching”

Keith followed the instructions, walking beside the lanky boy to where he knew three of them would be to hand them their sweaters. 

“Hunk, here’s a panda design, with it eating a candy cane instead of bamboo, pidge you get a meerkat cuss god damn do you radiate Timon energy, and thy lovely princes Alura gets a fantabulous mouse themed one to please our mouse overlords that you talk to”

The last comment made them all laugh, all slightly fearing the mice and as such now have started to ‘worship’ them as though they were gods, much to Aluras pleasure.

The Cuban asked the others to give Shiro and Coran thiers, a Shiba Inu and a seal themed one, before dragging Keith to the kitchen claiming that this will give them more time to get the decorations.

“Ok, so, neither of us can bake so this shall be so much better than normal. Now grab the things Hunk has labelled as flour, eggs, sugar, ginger, butter, and ill grab the rest” it took a while, neither understanding how the kitchen was laid out, but they got there.

“Do- do we have a measuring thing? Cuss if not, we gonna eyeball it?”  
“Were absolutely eyeballing it, Keith. Now start pouring stuff”

By the time they had mixed something akin to dough, the kitchen looked like a bomb site, the boys where basically pink- seriously why is the ‘flour’ pink- ghosts and Keiths hair had chunks of ‘butter’ in it. But the two had huge grins on their faces, both not caring about the state all of it was in.  
Keith grabbed a knife, and skilfully- probably the only thing he could do in the kitchen- cut out exact shapes to make a gingerbread house. While Keith placed them in the oven, also probably incorrect because altean ovens make no sense, Lance made some icing. Keith scavenged the draws, finding a few things that looked like earth candy and deciding it be a great addition to the soon to be house.

After 15 minutes- enough time for the two to argue about how long they should be baked for- they pulled out the crispy and crumbly cookies. Not allowing them to cool down, they started and failed to assemble the house.

“No stop it, Lance let me, hold this, now this, Jesus how did Hunk do this?” Keith said, frustrated, but finally, they got it assembled. It was a sticky, gooey, disgusting mess, but the two idiots were stupidly proud of themselves for it.

“Give me the blue ones, you take the red ones, we’re gonna make a contrasting house”  
“Like fire boy and water girl” This comment drew a gasp out of the Cuban boy  
“YOU KNOW THAT REFERENCE!!??”  
“I lived in the desert, not under a rock Jesus”  
“Also please if anyone a girl here it’s you, have you seen your hair?”  
“Shut up and decorate your side, water girl”  
“Whatever your say, lava girl”  
“Not even the same franchise”

They managed to be decorating the house for 5 minutes, comments of how incredible it looked being passed amongst them, before a cry rang out, followed by a round of tears coming from the sobbing Hunk.

“Please, I beg, both of you, NEVER COME IN HERE WITHOUT ME EVER AGAIN” This shocked them both, not expecting that from the usually sweet-voiced man, Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and rushed off down the corridors into the living room, where Shiro and Coran, now in the Christmas sweaters were placing down the decorations they had found.

“I’m surprised at how similar the decorations are, even the crystal looks like out tree, though much glossier,” Shiro said, placing down the last box down before continuing “ we can divide and concur this task then? Me and Coran can take the dining room, pidge and Alura you two can go decorate the main deck and Keith and Lance you deal with this room.”

“Shiro, can we decorate the tree as well?” Lance asked, then rushing over to whisper something to a confused Shiro. The other started nodding, glancing over at Keith before nodding again, a look of recognition gracing his face. He told the others the addition to the plan, before grabbing pidges hand- who was about to start protesting- catching Lance’s eye. A silent thank you for doing this for his brother.

“Right help me lift this over to the corner, then we’re going to put these baulball looking things and these lights on it” Lance instructed, already over by the tree and getting his grip ready

“Not to underestimate you Lance, but you sure your lanky arms can lift that thing? Looks pretty heavy” Keith teased, going over to join him

“Please, this is easy, I may not look it Keith, but I’m super strong, heck I could easily beat you in an arm wrestle”  
“Wanna bet”  
“You’re on!”

9 games later and Keith had won them all. Lance was pouting, shouting about going again, while Keith was clutching at his stomach, unable to stop cackling at the look on the other adorable face. Keith only stopped laughing when he realised the Cuban had been silent for a little, catching his staring at his face he rose his eyebrow, the other quickly turning away and muttering about moving the tree now.

They had dropped the ‘tree’ twice by the time they got it over there, some of the thinner crystal chipping off and scattering the floor in thine specks of dust. But it was a good placement Keith had to admit, not worth the effort, but still good. Lance chucked the length of lights, saying to twirl them around the tree while he put the other parts on.

Keith could just about reach the top, only managing to reach by going on his tiptoes, much to Lance’s amusement. When the tree was finished Lance walked over to one of the boxes, pulling out a star-like shape- though it had 7 points- and handing it to Keith.

“Gotta put the star on top of the tree now samurai”  
“This is bullying. You know I can’t reach. You do it”  
“Nope youngest always gets to put the star on the tree”  
“I’m older than you Lance”  
“FIne then smallest gets to put the star on, now hold still I pick you up” 

Keith let out a small yelp as lance hoisted him up, hugging his thighs with a surprising among of strength. He shuffled over so Keith could reach, and once the star was in place, walked over to the couch and dropped Keith on his back. The other putting on a fake look of annoyance, causing the other to burst out crying.

“YOUR LIKE A CAT”  
“AM NOT”  
“Are too!”  
“Again I say I’m being bullied”  
“No your not, now we gotta get these garlands up, ooo we should put lights along the edge of the sofas too!”

Keith merely nodded, grabbing some tinsel and tape like substances and pinning them up as high as he can read in uneven length. Lance scattered the lights around, then going to help Keith- his being much neater. By the time they were finished, it was about time for lunch so the boys headed to the dining room, at one point their hands brushed, and they were quick to move away.

When they entered the room, they found their feet stuck to the floor, unable to move them but the rest of their body could easily move. Fearing the castle had malfunctioned again or possibly a garla attack, Keith whipped out his knife and summoned his bayard. Lance, being a lot of rational, looked around and seeing their friends- all who looked to be on the edge of bursting out laughing- sent them the question of,  
“What’s going on?”  
“Well Lance, you mentioned Mistletoe earlier right?” Pidge started, being forced to stop at the sudden laughter that bubbled up from the face the two were making it. Hunk stepped in to continue for them stating   
“Well, it turns out that Alteans have a similar plant, though this one sticks you feat to the floor if you get caught under it. Only way to free yourselves is to kiss”

At that Keiths face dropped, as though the universe was crashing around him. Kiss lance? Like on the lips? Absolutely not, its a preposterous idea and-

Lance pulled Keith’s face to look at him, then crashed his soft lips on to the others slightly chapped lips. Pidge started whistling, while Hunk screamed “FINALLY” and Shiro thanked Alura for the plant, all ready to see the end to their horrendously sweet pinning.

“Your lips are so chapped mullet, honestly, put some of this on then you can kiss me again,” Lance said, handing over some chapstick he’d found in the space mall before leaving a frozen Keith standing in the doorway.  
“What. The. Heck.” 

“Guessing its been a good Christmas eve then Keith?”  
“Shut up Shiro”  
“Merry Christmas eve to you too brother”

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than I thought, and god I'm realising I suck at dialogue but oh well. It was surprisingly fun to write, even though voltrons kinda a dead fandom but oh well.
> 
> Idk what fandom ill write for next, but it'll probs be shorter than this fic.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you want? IDK man I'm just spamming letters on my keyboard now tbh.


End file.
